supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Trofeador V6
El Trofeador V6 (Dark Cannon en inglés; ''ダークキャノン Dāku Kyanon'' lit. Cañon Oscuro en japonés) es un tipo de arma que posee un rol importante en El Emisario Subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Estas armas disparan flechas oscuras que convierten a los personajes en trofeos. Son bastante grandes, por lo que se necesitan dos manos para sostenerlo, además toman algún tiempo para cargarse. Cuentan con una mirilla que ayuda al personaje que lo utiliza a apuntar al objetivo que desea capturar. Los jugadores nunca llegan a utilizar un Trofeador V6, ya que solo estuvo en posesión de los villanos del Emisario Subespacial. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial Él Trofeador V6 es visto por primera vez usado por Wario para disparar a la princesa que Kirby no salvó en el Estadio aéreo convirtiendo a la princesa en un trofeo. Luego usaría el Trofeador V6 por última vez para intentar dispararle a Ness, quien esquiva los disparos del Trofeador V6. Más tarde, intentaría dispararle a Lucas pero Ness lo salva siendo finalmente transformado en trofeo por el Trofeador V6. Más adelante en la historia, Bowser usaría su Trofeador V6 en una jungla para dispararle a Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong. Sin embargo, Donkey Kong, dándose cuenta de lo que esta por suceder, envía volando a Diddy Kong al cielo con un golpe salvando al Kong, evitando que se transforme en trofeo pero Donkey Kong recibe el disparo y es capturado. Más tarde, lo usaría para intentar dispararle a Fox y a Diddy Kong, sin embargo, ambos esquivan los disparos del Trofeador V6, y pese a que Diddy Kong quería enfrentarse a Bowser, Fox sabe que no sobrevivirán con el trofeador V6, por lo que huye arrastrando a Diddy Kong a un lugar seguro saltando sobre un precipicio para evitar el combate con Bowser. Luego, Bowser lo usaría para dispararle a Peach (o Zelda) (dependiendo de que princesa no salvó Kirby en el Estadio aéreo) y le ordenaría a la Peste violeta a crear a una versión oscura de la princesa y dándole a la princesa un Trofeador V6. Luego lo usaría para dispararle a Diddy Kong quien esta vez logra convertirlo en trofeo debido a un ataque sorpresa del Trofeador V6 y le ordenaría a la Peste violeta a crear a una versión oscura de Diddy Kong que se vuelve gigante y luego intentaría dispararle a Fox, sin embargo, Fox esquiva el disparo del Trofeador V6, y en ese momento. Falco aparecería para destruir al Trofeador V6 pateando el arma de las manos de Bowser, lanzando al trofeador V6 al cielo y lo dispara con sus Pistolas láser lo que hace que termine destruido y haga que Bowser se escape en su Helikoopa y cuándo deben enfrentarse al clon de Diddy Kong, Fox resucita a Diddy Kong para enfrentarse al clon de Diddy Kong. Las princesas Peach (o Zelda) usarían el Trofeador V6, luego de que Bowser les diera su propio Trofeador V6 a la princesa (dependiendo de que princesa salvó Kirby en el Estadio aéreo) si es Peach falsa esta usaría el Trofeador V6 para transformar en trofeos a Mario y Pit en trofeos quienes estaban desprevenidos pero Link destruye el Trofeador V6 lo que hace que la Peach falsa se enfade y hace que Yoshi y Link combatan contra ella lo que hace que tras derrotarla, Mario y Pit se enojen ya que creen que mataron a la verdadera Peach y comienzan una batalla entre ellos debido a esto. Si es Zelda falsa esta usaría el Trofeador V6 para convertir en trofeos a Yoshi y Link quienes estaban desprevenidos, pero Pit destruye el Trofeador V6 y esto hace que la Zelda falsa se enoja y que Mario y Pit combatan contra ella, lo que hace que Link y Yoshi se enojen ya que creen que mataron a la verdadera Zelda y comienzan un combate debido a esto. Ganondorf usa el último Trofeador V6 disponible cerca del final de la historia para dispararle a Bowser, traicionando a Bowser y a continuación lo patea lejos y nunca vuelve a ser visto. Galería Trofeador V6 de Wario ESE SSBB.png|Wario cargando el Trofeador V6 para dispararle a Ness. Trofeador V6 en manos de Peach falsa ESE SSBB.png|Peach falsa con un Trofeador V6 en manos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Trofeador V6 :En este mundo, todos los caídos en combate regresan a su forma de trofeos. El Trofeador V6 posee una potencia de tal calibre que es capaz de convertir a un luchador en un trofeo con un solo disparo. Fue creado originalmente por el ejército subespacial, y tanto Bowser como Wario recibieron sendos ejemplares con la finalidad de crear una colección de luchadores. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Dark Cannon :In this world, those who fall in battle return to their forms as trophies. This Dark Cannon is powerful enough to turn a fighter back into a trophy with a single shot. Originally created by the Subspace Army, they were then given to Bowser and Wario for the purpose of collecting fighters who exist in this world. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Curiosidades *Fox, Diddy Kong y Ness son los únicos personajes que demostraron tener habilidad para esquivar uno de los disparos del Trofeador V6. *Uno de los ataques de Tabuu utiliza un arma que tiene una apariencia similar a la del Trofeador V6. Véase también Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.